New Germany-Zulkavita War
January *Chancellor Yvette Habsburg proposes war with Zulkavita in Parliament. Stating that the new nation is "A threat to national security". February *Chancellor Yvette Habsburg gets a majority vote in the Parliament of New Germany. The war proposal passes into the senate. *The Colonels then declares war on New Germany right after the war proposal in the Parliament in New Germany. The President, Andrei Miadiko, then says that Zulkavita is going to war "To defend their motherland from German aggression against the nation". Meanwhile, the entire Zulkavitan Armed Forces mobilizes for war. *The Senate of New Germany quickly holds a vote, the proposal barely makes it through, only getting 55% of the vote. It lost the president's votes. **The proposal gets to the king. He promptly scraps it, and calls for "diplomatic talks" with Zulkavita. *Chancellor Habsburg gives the go-ahead to station troops on the border; but explictly states to both the soldiers and citizens that they are there to defend in the case of a Zulkavitan attack and not to advance into Zulkavitan territory. *President Miadiko then says that he would like to have diplomatic talks with New Germany in a country of the UN's choice. The Zulkavitan Army begins moving to the border, while the Zulkavitan Navy leaves port and the Zulkavitan Air Force begin to fly combat air patrols but are under strict orders not to go within 5 miles of the border. Meanwhile, Zulkavita's Defence Minister, Dmitry Lyudshivoy, calls for the arms sales from Russia to accelerate fast. *Camps and minor bases are established on the New German border with Zulkavita. The Chancellor closes all borders into New Germany from Zulkavita except for 3 major ones in the north, south and middle. *Meanwhile, Defence Minister Lyudshivoy goes to Russia, to talk with his Russian counterpart to talk about the possibility of new arms sales, and also the possibility of Russian troops being stationed on Zulkavitan soil. Meanwhile, Foreign Minister, Colonel Alexei Grusrahatov, heads to the UN to find out about the UN's decision about the location possible negotiations between Zulkavita and New Germany. *Zulkavitan President Miadiko then announces to his Junta that hostilities with the Fourth Reich are to start immediately. The Zulkavitan Army launches a artillery bombardment of Germany's side of the border, then Tanks (T-72s, T-80s and T-84s), IFVs (BMP-1s and BMP-2s) and Armored Personal Carriers (BTR-60s, BTR-70s and BTR-80s) move across the border which Mi-24 helicopter gunships and Su-25 Frogfoot ground attack aircraft begin close air support for the invasion forces. Defence Minister Lyudshivoy announces also that negotiations with the Arms Sales from Russia will go ahead and deliveries will take place immediately. *The king of New Germany becomes infuriated and orders all units to attack Zulkavita, saying "We will not let these cowards take our beautiful country! The Reich belongs to the people of New Germany and ONLY to the people of New Germany!" *Meanwhile, the Zulkavitan 1st Guards Army heads for Lublin, under the command of General Alexei Morstakev. Meanwhile, the Zulkavitan 2nd Guards Army, under the command of General Mikhail Rozkav, heads for Warsaw. The Zulkavitan 4th Guards Army remains in Zulkavita, in reserve. *In protection of their ally, Andro Miville has ordered several Teams (2 Sniper squads, 1 Heavy Assualt Team and 3 Sand Squads) to aid Fourth Reich against Zulkavita. Italy has agreed to offer some of its APC (Armoured Personel Carriers) to help the Teams arrive at the borders quickly. *General Huron of the force sent out to Fourth Reich is asking Italy if they would wage war with Zulkavita. *Klaus Schulze travels to New York, Everett to ask for help in defeating Zulkavita. Meanwhile, the king orders the army to strike North into the city of Klaipeda. *General Huron joins Fourth Reichs attack on Klaipeda, with additional aid from Italy. Andro Miville has put General Huron under the King of New Germany's orders. He hopes for a safe return. *Emperor Hayashi decides to aid The Fourth Reich and their cause and sends an army of troops to The Fourth Reich *Japanese troops are led by Major General Takahashi. *Soon, the Zulkavitan 1st Guards Army reaches Lublin. As tanks, IFVs and APCs enter the city, large scale artillery bombardment commences on Lublin. Meanwhile the Zulkavitan 2nd Guards Army are halfway through to Warsaw. President Miadiko orders that the Zulkavitan 12th Airborne Guards Division and the 27th Airborne Guards Division go to Klaipeda immediately. But as they are on the way there, the Zulkavitan Air Force begins a massive campaign of air strikes on the enemy with Su-25 ground attack aircraft, Su-24 tactical bombers and Mi-24 Hind helicopter gunships. Meanwhile, the arms from the former Russia arrive in Zulkavita, due to advancing the timetable. This means that Zulkavita is armed with the latest Russian military equipment. The Zulkavitan 4th Guards Army meanwhile receives this equipment as well as all the other armies. *Then the Zulkavitan 2nd Guards Army reach Warsaw eventually. In Lublin, the flag of Zulkavita rises over the city. In Klaipeda, the Zulkavitan 12th Airborne and the 27th Airborne reach Klaipeda where heavy fighting is reported. **President Miadiko then releases a statement, saying that Zulkavita will stand by Everett and the US "In the great crusade against the aggressors of Germany, Italy, Japan and their allies". Meanwhile, Foreign Minister Grusahatov goes to Everett to meet President Spencer in hopes of an alliance with Everett. *Klaus Schulze comes back from New York after a half-failed attempt for Everetti troops and backing. **Klaus then takes the Royal Plane to Ukraine to negotiate with the Colonels. **Klaus' demands: ***Zulkavitan troops and planes pull back. ***New German troops and planes pull back. ***A peace treaty. ***Going in to Russia to stop Japanese aggressors. *Colonel Miadiko reluctantly agrees to a peace treaty and then Zulkavita's Defence Minister Lyudshivoy orders that the Zulkavitan 1st Guards Army, 2nd Guards Army and 4th Guards Army attack Japan in Western Russia. Then Premier Trossahivvey tells King Schulze that 'their issue will be dealt with later when this crusade against Imperialism is gone'. *Troops from the 1st Guards and 2nd Guards begin withdrawing into Zulkavita in preparations for the massive attack against Japan. In Lublin, the flag of Zulkavita is lowered and troops leave the city. *Polish refugees who escaped to East Germany and Belgium return to rebuild. *The German army pulls out of Lithuania. Category:Events Category:FW Storage Category:Fourth Reich Category:Zulkavita